Ab Inito
by zzzooe
Summary: Everyone's moving on now, and things are speeding up. But they're travelling so fast, and if they don't slow down, someone's going to get hurt. Sequel to An Aberration.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my goodness guys, it's here! (:**

**I hereby introduce you to the sequel of An Aberration: Ab Inito (which is Latin for 'From the Beginning') you'll see later why this is the title.**

**It's the holidays here, so I hope to write a chapter everyday. I might not post that often, but I'll try and atleast write them all so I don't get behind.**

**So without further ado, enjoy! (:  
**

* * *

_Chapter One._

Awkwardness and Relief.

**Draco Malfoy**

_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

**Crazier – Taylor Swift.**

The hospital was in total pandemonium. There had been a large car crash and there were so many patients filing in that the noise escalated to high. I felt even more panicked as the doctors stayed Hermione's room and didn't come out.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting adjacent to me and each sipping something warm, but I refused it because I wasn't sure if my stomach could hold anything at all.

The doctor walked out slowly, his face a mask of calm. He was fiddling with his hands, and we all sat on the edges of our seats, waiting for the news. Then he smiled.

"She's fine. She'll be awake soon and the baby is still safety inside her, no damage done at all."

A feeling burst inside of me – a mixture of joy, hope, love and _relief_. I jumped up and danced around with everyone else. I turned and started to hug Potter, but my euphoria wore off.

"Awkward…," I said.

The Weasel laughed at me, but I didn't have the heart to care. Hermione was fine. Hermione was going to be okay. Hermione was still going to be the mother of our child.

And those thoughts were the only ones I needed.

Her eyes were shut, the soft lids barely fluttering every few minutes or so. I wondered when she would wake up and thought about how it would feel – ecstatic – and how great it would to maybe just get our lives back on track – stop that rollercoaster.

"She's beautiful," came my mother's voice from behind me.

"I know."

"You're so different, you know that don't you Draco? It's almost as if she's changed you, softened you a bit."

I smiled, "She does tend to do that to me. It's wonderful."

"You're very lucky to have her, her parents are such dears. They had so much struggle when they found out she was magical and Hermione hid them in Australia while the war was going on."

"Really?" I asked, I hadn't heard of that.

"Yes, she performed advanced magic and alternated their memories so they would be blissfully ignorant while she was miles away, fighting for her life.

"She went back and reversed it, of course. I believe that she would've missed them terribly, don't you think?"

I tried to imagine what it would be like having a mother who knew nothing of me and shuddered, it was hard, "That would be very tolling on her. She's so brave, Hermione. My Gryffindor lioness."

My mother smiled at me softly. When Potter and Weasley walked in a few minutes later she quietly excused herself, kissing my head. Yes, it would be hard without her around.

"Thank-you," Potter said.

"For what?"

"For saving her, for being with her and-and, for making her happy."

The Weasel said nothing.

"No problem," I said.

The air was slightly cool between us, but nothing less was expected after all that we had been through, between Hogwarts house rivalries and even more serious war rivalries. It was always Light vs. Dark, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It was always Potter vs. Malfoy, Good Boy vs. Bad Boy.

"I'm sorry," the Weasel grunted.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what I did to her."

"Well tell her that, not me."

"I-I didn't know you had changed. I was trying to protect her."

I sighed; I couldn't deny that, "Ur, thanks Weasel."

"No problem ferret," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

Grey eyes met brown and I smiled softly, watching as recognition appeared on her face. I reached and grasped her hand, smiling.

"Draco," she whispered, "Sorry for slipping."

I just laughed.

"Wh-wha…," she trailed off, looking away.

"Everything's fine," I reassured her, "The baby's fine. _Our son_ is fine."

She smiled – and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. And then, at that exact moment, I realized that we would be okay, no mattered what came at us. We had a fortress around us, built of trust and strength.

And maybe I knew that this wasn't really over yet.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it had to end there. **

**Review, please! (: Ah, I missed this.  
**

**Much love and kisses, zzzooe.  
**


	2. Of courtyards and carrying

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! (:**

**I love this chapter. Carefree, shall I say? I think you'll like it too.  
**

* * *

Everyone's moving on now, and things are speeding up. But they're travelling so fast, and if they don't slow down, someone's going to get hurt. Sequel to An Aberration.

_Chapter 2_

Of courtyards and carrying.

**Hermione Granger**

The sky was dark and stormy, the clouds creating a claustrophobic atmosphere in the Hospital. I had been inundated with visitors through the past three days, and along with constant check ups from Mediwitches and wizards, I was tired.

My arm was sore from the drip that sat in it, the fluids helping my strength and health were great, but the needle didn't make me that comfortable… Draco was constantly at my bedside and he seemed really happy around me – his mother coming and going too.

I ad talked to Narcissa, but it was hard to get in a word edge-ways when Narcissa was apologizing profusely for all the wrong she had done towards me and the light side in the war. I accepted the apologies with good nature and Draco finally got her to cease, cracking jokes about the words the seemed to just spill from her mouth.

I did really appreciate her apology, though. She seemed a much nicer person after our encounter at Malfoy manor in the last year of that terrible war, the memories which still haunted my dreams every once in a while.

I sighed, Harry and Ron having just left for work. The room was finally empty and I smiled, I had always appreciated silence. The silence was contempt and reminded me of the Hogwarts library – on a good day – and I breathed in slowly, it was almost as if I could smell the smell of musty, aged parchment and the soothing but sharp aroma of books, the scent that drifted of them every time a page was turned.

_The rusting of parchment and a wizened quill scratching over a page, the dark black ink quickly soaking into the paper, formulated as not to smudge the work. The rolls of parchment that weren't due as homework for at least a week and then triumph! __As a reward I would stand and move from my usual seat in the back of the library and skim my fingers over the aged spines of the books and select one, settling back into my chair and enjoying words washing over me._

_I turn and look towards the noise I heard, its Draco. Standing there and frowning at me, my eyebrows rise. Since when did he come into the library?_

"_Hermione?" he asks softly._

"_What?"_

"_Hermione, wake up. Your Mediwitch is here."_

"_What?"_

"_Hermione!"_

I opened my eyes quickly and Draco was right there, barely an inch away from me. His breath fanned across my face and my eyes fluttered, his nose softly skimming mine. My tongue reached out to wet my lips and I breathed in, the scent of _him_ invading my senses, his masculine, spicy aroma sending a shiver down my spine.

His lips seemed to slowly ghost across mine, but then he moved back. The Mediwitch moved towards me silently and brought out her wand. She performed the usual tasks, removed my drip and smiled slightly me, as if she knew what was going on between Draco and I.

"Alright dear, that's all done. If you want, your _friend_ here can escort you to the courtyard for a bit of fresh air," she said slyly.

She was right – we were never going to get any privacy in here.

I smiled at her, Draco smirking.

"Thank you."

She turned and left, but not without winking.

Draco turned to me and smiled, gesturing to the door, "Care for a walk, Lady Hermione?"

I just smiled and took his hand. His hand went around my waist to support me and my breathing hitched. Slowly, we walked towards the door and I smiled.

"You know, it would be quicker if I just carried you," Draco whispered in my ear, sending heat through my body, momentarily confusing me.

I laughed, "You're just trying to get me into your arms."

"Is it working?"

"Almost, but not quite," I smiled.

"Ah, well I'll keep trying," he smirked.

I shook my head, I didn't doubt him.

After a minute, he quickly moved, and in the blink of an eye I was in his arms – bridal style.

"Draco!"

"Yes?"

"Put me down!"

"I'm afraid I cannot," he said, quickening his pace into a run.

I screamed and linked my arms around his neck. He went skidding around the corner and I squeezed my eyes shut, the air rushing past us and my hair flying out behind us.

He slowed to a walk and opened the door to the courtyard, carefully putting me down like I was a china doll.

We sat on one of the wooden benches and although Draco tried to sit me on his lap, I just laughed and pushed off him, snuggling up beside him against the cold wind that swirled around the square, brick space.

The beige patterned brick made the smooth, hollow space feel alive, and the lush green grass beneath our feet tickled, but was calm and swayed slightly in the wind. In the middle there was a beautiful off yellow fountain which had four tiers and had trimmings of blue, even the thin light through the heavy clouds making it look beautiful. There were a few chairs, but apart from that there was just still, silence space. It was picturesque and quaint, an extremely peaceful and calm area.

"It's nice out here," I whispered, afraid to distil the silence.

Draco made a sound of agreement and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I was scared, for you," he said, his lips grazing my ear.

"Why?" I gasped, as my breathing quickened.

"Because losing you would mean losing two of the most important things in my life," he said solemnly.

I turned my head towards his face and was encapsulated in his stormy grey eyes, not that different from the colour of the clouds above us. His nose touched mine and I shifted closer to him, my hand reaching up and cradling his face.

"I could never do that to you," I whispered.

His lips captured mine and his warm, soft lips cascaded through mine, the warm taste of him surrounding me as we kissed passionately, as if it was our very first.

It should've been our first, the experience. It was soft and we were in total control of our emotions, it was totally _ours._

And just like that, with a few months of experiences and a life changing decision; thousands of words spoken and a soul baring kiss – I fell in love with Draco Malfoy.

And it was amazing.

* * *

**AH! (:**

**Please, review!**

**Much love and kisses, zzzooe.x  
**


	3. Author's Note

Apologies to everyone who thought that this was a chapter, but I needed to talk to you guys - my awesome readers. I feel that these first two chapters haven't been right for me and I did purposely start it quickly because I felt a little bit pressured into doing it quickly for you guys. (But that's not me blaming you, it was all my decision!) At the moment I am in the middle of busy days and internals, exams soon etc. so I don't have as much time to write as I did before.

What's going to happen is that I am going to leave this story up, until I have the time to sit down and spend some time writing a new one - mostly the same plotline as well, but just differently. I still plan to have the same ending, climax and all that yaddy yadda, but I want to go about it differently. Wow, I just said that same thing twice, haha!

So, this story is on hold for a bit, and I truly apologise! But I'd rather have you all know and understand than to have you waiting for something that would take a long time. I want this sequel to be the best it can be for you guys, so it will take time - but I hope you appreciate it in the long run.

In about four weeks I have holidays so maybe I can try and write it all then, again I hope to write most of it or all of it before I post it - to save this from happening again.

A big thank you to you all, because of how amazing you all are and how patient you have been! I promise that I will try and make it worth the wait. Please, if you want to ask any questions or anything, leave it in a review. And again, thank you - I love you all! x

All my love,

Zoe. (:


End file.
